


Just Hold Me

by Sherlin_Merliniara



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, mentioned cruella de vil, mentioned jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlin_Merliniara/pseuds/Sherlin_Merliniara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What can I do to help you?'<br/>'Please, just hold me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fanfic and as always sorry for all mistakes-english not my first language.  
> I FOUND TODAY PRECIOUS BETA, PRECIOUS SAM ♥  
> but still all mistakes are mine  
> yolo, enjoy!

After the next quarrel with his mother, Carlos just run out from their house. He didn't look back, didn't even turn his head after hearing how his mother was calling his name. He just run ahead, as far as he could until he was out of breath.

He stopped at one of the hidden places by the water. He came here everytime when he needed to be alone, when he wanted to think, or clear his mind. He sat in the sand, resting his head on his knees and watched the water. He really didn't want to cry, but it was the best thing to calm himself down now, so he just let it happen. He didn’t sob or make any noise. He just let his tears fall.

He had no idea how long he was sitting on the beach but eventually he started to feel cold. Looking up he realized that the day slowly turned into night around him.

Thats when Jay found him.

'Hey Carlos! What are you doing here at this time?' Jay asked.

On the Isle of The Lost most things couldn’t go unnoticed, so of course Mal, Evie, and Jay knew about the fight between Carlos and his mother. But the only person who knew where Carlos could be was Jay. He wanted to give the boy time, but when Carlos didn't come back after it got dark he decided to go after him.

When the white hair boy didn't answer, Jay came closer and sit down next to him. They were sitting in silence until Carlos spoke.

'I envy you.'

'What?'

'I envy you.'

'And why exactly do you envy me?'

'Because of your relationship with your dad. You both behave more like friends. You don't argue and even when it happens it’s pretty rare. I just wish my mom could pay more attention to me and behave more like a mother than a master.'

Jay didn’t say anything. He knew what Carlos said was kind of true. Maybe his father was bad with him sometimes (he was villain after all) but most of the times they were on good terms. He was actually glad that Cruella wasn't his mother.

'You can sleep at my place tonight if you don't want to go back home'

'Your dad’s not going to be angry?'

'He doesn't need to know, right?' Jay smirked. They stood up and went back.

 

Back at Jay’s playce Jafar didn’t even pay attention to what was happening around him, he was too absorbed with his new stolen things, so the boys just went to Jay’s room. There were 2 beds. This wasn't first time  Carlos came here to sleep, so after a while Jay just put another bed in his room, so none of them needed to sleep on the floor.

They both laid in their beds, but after a while Jay sensed that Carlos just not going to sleep and that something was troubling him, so he asked him.

'What is it?'

'What is it with what?'

'Oh come on! I know you too well. I can hear how loud you’re thinking. So? What is it?'

Carlos sat up in his bed. 'It's just.. ugh. This will sound stupid, because you are here, but I'm feeling lonely. More than ever.' he added quietly.

Jay thought his heart was going to break. He looked at his friend and stood up. He crossed the room and sit on Carlos’s bed. He put his arm around the other boy, bringing him closer and laying them both on the bed.  

'What can I do to help you?'

'Please, just hold me'.

So he did. He put both his arms around the smaller boy and held him like dear life. Carlos was half laying on him, one arm across Jay's chest, his head on his heart so he could hear how fast and loud it was beating.

'Your heart is beating really fast' he said almost whispering.

'It happens when someone you care about is hurt and you don't know what to do to help' was the answer.

After these words Carlos’s heart started beating fast, too, but for an other reason.

They lay in silence for a little longer until Carlos fall asleep, tired after the day. Jay only hugged him tighter and fall asleep as well.

His arms didn't stop hugging Carlos the whole night.

 


End file.
